Withdrawal Symptoms
by Mystik Genie
Summary: On a night out Naruto seems desperate for 'comfort' but Sasuke isn't too sure if Naruto is really interested in him, or if its just withdrawal symptoms. SasuNaru


**I just spent a week in Japan ^_^ I meant to give you this before I left to sedate you, but I was in a rush to leave. P.S Japan was great, will have pics and vids on my YouTube eventually**

**A little SasuNaru, inspired by a similar conversation between my 'wife' and I, coming back from the takeaway, (when she kept looking at a guy's ass) and other stuff which I wanted to put into a story. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...dammit!**

**Warning: homosexuality (SasuNaru, InoSaku) major fluff, swearing and Sasuke says 'please'**

**Note: They are all about 20/21 years old; I'm making them 2nd/3rd years at university.**

**--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ---**

Withdrawal symptoms

"I can't believe I didn't pull!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at what had to be the thousandth time his blond haired companion had said that within the past 5 minutes. Said blond haired companion roughly pulled his fingers through his hair as he mimicked his words slightly on his lips, as if trying to absorb it into his brain.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked simply enough, and it seemed honest.

Sasuke shook his head slightly "Nothing is wrong with you, just because you didn't pull you think there's something wrong with you! Besides what would you have done if you had pulled? You better not have thought you could bring them back to the hotel, we're sharing a room!"

Naruto cringed slightly and smiled awkwardly at the angry looking Sasuke "Well I hadn't thought of that, but it isn't my fault the place was full"

Sasuke looked away annoyed "Well if you'd booked in advance like I told you we could have had our own, better rooms, but no, we get stuck with the shitty room with the 2 singles with faulty mattresses"

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and 'tsked' at him. "Drama queen" the room wasn't that bad, he paused for a moment before his eyes strayed to his stomach "I'm hungry"

As tired and slightly annoyed as he was, Sasuke had to admit he was too "Yeah, but can we not go anywhere greasy or disgusting"

Smiling evilly to himself Naruto nodded and led Sasuke round some corners to a takeaway, which although it was a fish & chips, did lots of other food types too. Sasuke eyed the place with distaste before saying harshly.

"I said NOT somewhere greasy and disgusting"

Naruto scratched his head for a moment "Well it's the closest, and it's pretty decent, we could go into China town, maybe there's somewhere open."

"It's 3am! I just want to eat then go to sleep; I can't believe I had to look after your ass all-night"

"Well if it had gone as I planned someone else would be looking after my ass right now" He then blushed when he realised just how loud he'd said that.

"Tsk, dobe, let's just get some food"

They entered the shop in silence and waited in the queue till it was their turn, both slightly embarrassed from Naruto's outburst.

"Yeah can I have chips and gravy please, oh with a fishcake and can I have a barm cake too please mate. And if you have any scraps, that'd be lovely."

Sasuke looked disgusted at him, "That sounds gross, and what do you want the bread for? You going to make a chip butty out of it? With gravy and a fish cake?"

"Hey it's not disgusting, its art and it's gorgeous! And remember you're up north, call it a chip barm!"

"Barm, bap, bun; it's all bread! I'll call it what I want!"

Naruto stared at him slightly before turning away to play with the forks "and you call me the dobe"

The man behind the counter handed over Naruto's 'art' to him, who promptly began to attack it.

"I'll have chips and mushy peas" ignoring Naruto's 'boo you're boring' "and I'll have some scraps too please"

Once he'd gotten his food and both paid they stood idly chatting in the corner eating their meals, Sasuke trying not to throw up at the sight of Naruto's creation, already half demolished.

Naruto suddenly stopped talking as his eyes came to rest on the behind of a man leaning against the counter about to order, once he noticed this Sasuke hit Naruto –ever so gently- on the head. Which received an angry "What?" in return.

"You can't be in the middle of a very loud conversation then stop talking mid sentence, otherwise people will know something happened. In this case you decide to stare at a guy's ass."

Naruto titled his head to the side, still looking over to the guy at the counter "It is a nice ass"

Sasuke decided to hit him again.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"You just had to be staring at his ass didn't you?" They'd just left the chippy and were now walking out of the village to make their way back to the hotel, Naruto had been staring at the guy's ass the majority of the time, trying to catch his eye but failing, and been dragged out by Sasuke as soon as they'd finished eating.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke was so annoyed of his attentions to someone else when he'd been doing that all night anyway. Or at least trying to, but all the possible candidates always disappeared throughout the night. "Well I just haven't been with anyone for ages, I'm just missing the company, gets me kind of sad"

"So eat chocolate, if you're going to whine like a girl, then remedy the same way"

Naruto chose to ignore the girl comment "I tried that, doesn't really work, even ramen"

If Sasuke was surprised he didn't show it "There's always self service, that should take away the depression."

Naruto just laughed, "Believe me I've tried that too, just not the same, I just want someone, maybe even a relationship, I think I'm mature enough for that."

If Uchiha's laughed, Sasuke may have done, but they don't so he didn't. "The longest relationship you've had was with that pot noodle you didn't throw out even after a month, it was gross, and it had its own ecosystem."

"I'm serious, I think I'm ready for a relationship, I just need to find someone I want one in"

"And you think you can find your soul mate while you're drunk in a club full of guys who just want to get laid?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, turning his idea over in his head; he admitted to himself a club wasn't the best way to meet nice guys. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, but no-one was interested in me tonight. Were they all just straights there for a laugh, or am I just unattractive?"

"Believe me you had plenty of people interested in you, and plenty more giving you looks, it was hard to keep them away from you"

Naruto's eyes widened a little "What? Did you do something to keep them away?"

"Tch, of course not" Unless you count all the aggressive glares he sent to those who ever so much looked at Naruto, not to mention the couple of guys he'd actually threatened when they'd been dancing too close to him. "I meant it metaphorically."

Naruto looked unbelieving, but didn't question any further. He tried to remember how the night had gone, they started out a little after 10 and been in practically every place in the gay village so they'd had a good run, and been very drunk at one point, but started to sober around 1.30, God knows how he must have danced in those few hours of intoxication. He wondered if Sasuke had danced, it was usually a miracle to get Sasuke to go out at all, he was more of a sit at the bar and brood, than go crazy dancing in clubs. Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered Sasuke dancing with him at one point, pretty sure Sasuke had stayed close by him all night, and since Naruto spent the majority of his time on the dance floor, Sasuke must have danced too. Though Naruto wouldn't put it past him to be one of those who stood still, arms crossed in the middle of a dance floor refusing to join in.

Sasuke shot him a weird look as Naruto suddenly gave a snort of laughter from his imaginings, Sasuke was about to question him then they heard some rowdy homeless men serenading a group of girls who had just finished their night out.

Naruto laughed as he heard the out of tune and terrible song, putting his hands over his ears briefly at the awful screeching.

"Lonely girl, lonely girl, Here's a lonely guy and he hears your cries. Won't you love him too?" (1)

The three girls laughed, and then one stepped forward to reply, she had short pink hair and wore a short red dress. "Oh lonely guys, lonely guys, yeah here's a girl and she could rock your world" She paused to grab one of the other girls who joined in with her "but she don't like cock!" they laughed and carried on walking away from them, nearer to Naruto and Sasuke, it was then Naruto recognised who it was.

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl eyes' widened as she saw them "Hey Naruto! I didn't know you guys were out tonight, did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great, at least I think it was. Hey why didn't we see you round?"

"Ah, we spent a lot of time in Vanilla, poor Hinata got propositioned by a lot of butch women, I think it scared her a bit." Naruto looked at the shy brunette, with whom one of his housemates Kiba was madly in love with.

Naruto drew Sakura close and whispered in her ear "You know Kiba will go crazy if he finds out you took the girl of his dreams to a load of gay bars"

Sakura smirked "Well he isn't going to find out, he thinks we took her to the theatre. Besides if he did find out it'd probably encourage him to make a move, in fear that Ino and I would turn her."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

Meanwhile Ino was engaging Sasuke in her own conversation, noticing how close and secretive Sakura and Naruto were being. "Your little boyfriend better not be trying to take my girl away."

Sasuke remained impassive "He is not going to steal away your girlfriend; at least not for anything more than beauty tips and gossip. And he's not my boyfriend"

"And why the hell not! Come on Sasuke, you guys have been making googly eye faces at each other like since you guys met in first year. Why did you guys never get it on?"

Sasuke folded his arms and took a defensive stance "If you really must know it's because Naruto isn't interested in me, he was always going on about how hot all these other guys were. He's just interested in someone to screw"

Ino shook her head "No, he just ends up with guys who only want to screw. Besides you said it yourself Naruto takes advice from Sakura, and how do girls try to get the attention of guys they like?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he never understood females, Ino sighed and looked over to Sakura, Naruto and Hinata who were still speaking in hushed tone and making small glances at them.

"They pretend to like someone else to make them jealous. Geesh for someone so smart you're incredibly stupid"

Suddenly Sakura cut off their conversation by putting her arms around Ino's waist from behind, "I hope you're not trying to steal my girl Sasuke?"

Ino laughed "Funny, that's what I was saying about Naruto. Though I wouldn't blame him"

"Aww, you're so sweet" They shared a quick kiss, at which Naruto squealed.

"Eww, not in public. Think of Hinata"

"Meh, she saw worse in the clubs"

The shy brunette nodded her head, Naruto felt deeply sorry for her. After a few more minutes they went their separate ways, they all practically lived together anyway so they'd see each other the next day or two.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence, both deep in thought; Sasuke about his conversation with Ino and the possibility that had just been opened up to him. And Naruto in his usual, 'why am I single? Why isn't Sasuke interested' thoughts. Naruto looked around to realise they'd long left the village and were nearly to their hotel, at least Sasuke knew the way, otherwise he would have wound up somewhere he didn't even know existed.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

A few minutes later after getting their room keys back and getting into their room they began settling down to sleep. Sasuke was in the bathroom while Naruto was changing in the main room, and relaying his thoughts once again to Sasuke.

"So why do you reckon I didn't pull? No phone numbers, no kisses, I'm certain there were a few interested in me. I danced with several guys, why did they all leave after a while?"

Sasuke sighed then spat out the toothpaste before replying to him. "Maybe they just saw you with me and thought we were together and backed away" _That was close enough to what happened at least. _

He rinsed out his mouth while Naruto entered the bathroom and looked at him "But we don't act like we're together" though in his head he could almost hear 'oh yes you do' in a voice which sounded suspiciously like Sakura.

Even Sasuke had to admit they kind of acted like a couple, not out loud though, never out loud. Sasuke turned from the mirror to go into the room to get changed when he took a double take at Naruto.

"What are you wearing?" Though to ask 'why aren't you wearing' would probably make more sense, Naruto was lent against the door frame holding his toothbrush in just his boxers.

"Boxers, I'm going to sleep. I walk around the house like this all the time. Don't freak out"

Sasuke shrugged it off and left the bathroom and got changed into some pyjama bottoms, seeing Naruto in a lack of clothing was nothing new, but he'd just never had to sleep in the same room with him while he was like that. Plus it was hard to ignore him, with the epiphany that Naruto may like him still fresh in his mind.

Naruto soon left the bathroom, flicking off the light and closing the door, he settled into the other single bed a little way from Sasuke who had his back to him. Naruto tried to get comfortable but like had been predicted there were springs loose and he just couldn't get comfy.

"Sasuke! The bed is uncomfy"

Sasuke didn't move or even open his eyes "It's your own fault, I told you it would be like that"

Naruto sat up slightly "Swap beds with me? Please"

Without missing a beat Sasuke replied with a cold "No! Now shut up and go to sleep" which was met with a pathetic "Fine" from Naruto.

Sasuke thought that Naruto had given up and had settled down so he tried to sleep, but was confused when he heard Naruto moving, he turned to see what was he doing when his duvet was lifted and the just in boxers Naruto climbed into his bed. He scooted back as far as he could without falling out of the bed, yet Naruto was still too close.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto pulled the duvet over him "What do you think asshole, I'm going to sleep, night"

"No moron, what are you doing in my bed" he gave him a little kick "Get out"

Naruto just kicked him back "No bastard, I'm sleeping with you tonight"

Sasuke sighed and tried to get to sleep, but it was kind of hard with the guy he liked in the same bed, with little room and the desire to put his arms around him.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, Sasuke believing Naruto was asleep, but he was soon proven wrong.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think it feels like to be in love with someone?"

Sasuke shrugged as best he could, but then thought about it, looking at the guy that lay next to him as best he could in the darkness, his hands unknowingly running through the soft blond hair. "I suppose, when you're happy to just be near them, sure you could be physical with them, and you may want to, but you're okay not being, because you don't need that to feel close to them. Maybe you're just perfectly content with being in their presence and being able to hold them. And I think, if you truly love someone you're prepared to do whatever it takes to make them happy, even if you won't be, because they matter more"

Naruto shifted to lay his head on Sasuke's chest "Then why weren't you happy with any of the guys I've dated?"

"They weren't good for you, I knew they wouldn't make you happy, that's why I didn't like them, and why I've never been happy with any of your choices."

Naruto sighed "You're right, well I guess no one loves me like that anyway"

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair once more, his eyes sliding shut. "That's not true dobe"

Naruto yawned "Well I don't see any decent guys, proclaiming their love, or even any could be in a room with me without needing to have sex."

Their legs intertwined under the duvet as became more comfortable at the close proximity and began to drift off to sleep.

"That's because there aren't any decent guys other than you dobe"

"You're a decent guy Sasuke, sure you're a bastard and sometimes you're too smart for your own good, but you're a decent guy"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. Guess I just need to proclaim my love then I'm perfect for you then"

Naruto shifted till his head was resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck "I should be so lucky"

Sasuke's eyes opened to look into those of Naruto's, they looked hopeful yet helpless at the same time. "Would you really be lucky?"

Naruto hesitated before answering "Yes"

Sasuke so badly wanted to kiss him, it was a perfect opportunity and he was almost certain that Naruto liked him, or did he just want someone to have sex with?

"Naruto, what do you think about me?"

Naruto propped up himself slightly, biting his lip, he eyes still locked with Sasuke's own "I think you're the closet and best friend I've ever had"

Sasuke's heart deflated a little bit; maybe Naruto did only see him as a friend. "I'm perfectly content just being close to you; I don't think I could feel any happier than in moments like this."

Naruto blushed and turned his head away, worried he'd said more than he should have, but Sasuke's hand reached up to lift his chin so he was looking at Sasuke again. His heart sped up as what he'd dreamt about so many times happened.

Sasuke kissed him.

Naruto melted into the kiss, his hands racing up Sasuke's body to rest on his shoulders as Sasuke's arms pulled him as close as he could, before his hands came to rest in his hair and at the small of his back. They pulled apart for breath, still holding each other close, "Naruto" he felt Sasuke's breath against his lips, he swore that if he were standing, his knees would have buckled under him.

Sasuke pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling "I can't tell you how long I've wanted this, for you to think of me like this"

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke pressed soft kisses into his skin. "I always did Sasuke, I always did"

Sasuke kissed him once more, slow and seductive, Sasuke gave a small chuckle when Naruto gave a yawn and a smile, and they settled down to sleep for real this time.

"Goodnight Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled and placed his arms around Naruto's waist and held him close.

"Goodnight dobe"

**--- --- --- --- --- --- The next morning --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but they had to be out of the hotel by 11, so he had better wake the bastard up. He looked up to Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face and melted, he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and settled back down into his arms, smiling as Sasuke's hold around him tightened. He decided they could have another half hour of this before they really had to move, he felt Sasuke stir and place a kiss on the top of his hair, and his smile widened. He couldn't wait for his next gossip session with Sakura.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Ta-da! Naru-chan is such a girl! Yay for true love!**

**Just to clear things up for those non-English people.**

**Manchester is tended to be known as the 'gay capital' of England, due to 'The Gay Village' (which is it's actual name) a night area which are all gay clubs etc, next to China town, however it's become more of a tourist attraction for straight people. (And full of older ladies and leather bike guys who scare me-but still fun)**

**As for barm, it's a bread bun/bap/burger bun –whatever you may call it. I call it a bread bun (and therefore butty) but my northerner friends and the takeaways in Manchester call it a barm cake.**

**And another thing about chippys in England, generally in the south they don't put anything on their chips, whereas midlands and north not only do we have mushy peas but gravy, chip-shop curry and Chinese curry. You're a laughing stock if you have you chips plain, though in the south you're laughed at if you don't. (So I've been led to believe at least)**

**Me and my friends actually had a group of bums outside the chippy sing that to us, what Sakura said is what I wish I had of said, as I thought of it as we walked past them. Instead we just laughed.**

**Hope that might have cleared up any confusion**

**Hope you liked! ^_^**


End file.
